Ubel the Jotunn (Anti-Helga)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "Blood red is a pretty color." '' ''-''Ubel''' Ubel the Jotunn is the anti-doppelganger of Helga the Jotunn.Ubel is the exact opposite of her primal 'sister', she is destructive and a sadist to the point of enjoying eating her victims alive. As much as her sister is a tomboy, Ubel is girly maximum. However, one's most dire mistake would be to assume that she is weaker than helga because she is girly, for Ubel is basically Helga in a different universe and thus has all the powers and might as the original. Appearance: Ubel loves to dress, accessorize, and portray colors that are cheerful, cute, and girly. While her primal sister has hunted down and made her own warrior's clothing, Ubel has raided many towns and even forced the inhabitants to make clothing and all manner of items for her own selfish desires. Ubel tends to love bright springtime colors and has raided several eye gloss and hair dye factories to procure the means to stylize herself. Personality: ''"You're so cute I could just eat you up!"-Ubel contemplating '' Ubel is the other opposite of her sister Helga. While Helga is tomboyish and is a proud warrior like super-heroine, Ubel is a girly and shameless and remorseless monster.Ironically it is Helga who would never want to bring harm into any other creature unless it is an absolute must, while Ubel enjoys sadistically playing with and harming all manner of life, even to the point of feasting on them while alive. Ubel also feigns being girly and dainty, thus she is known to prance around, sing out loud, and be obsessed with her appearance. However, she is as every bit as strong as Helga and knows how to use her powers, fortunately Ubel is known for being a coward as well and thus will try to flee when the situation is not to her advantage. History: Ubel had been given the opposite upbringing than of her sister, Helga. While Helga grew up in the isolated wilderness near her ancestral Jotnar homes in north Severige, Ubel was taken as a child to a western Eurishian town to be raised. Helga was isolated as a child from humanity and Mobantity thus she became lonely and eventually longed to interact with humans and other Mobians in search of companionship. Ubel on the other hand, grew up around the wrong type of people and thus she was shunned and despised due to her abnormalities. This would later develop into an inner fear of mortal beings, a fear that would eventually turn into a hate and an all out tendency to attack them. Powers: Being a modern day Jotunn, just like her sister Helga, Ubel possess all the benefits to this such as being immortal in terms of age, being a towering and huge monster that can crush and destroy pretty much everything sent at her, and also possesing powerful cryokinetic powers as well. Abilities: Skills: *Jotunn giant strength *Jotunn giant endurance *Semi-immortality (aging immortality) *Cryokinesis *Sewing adeptness *Possesses a nice singing voice. Stats: Weakness: ''"Wouldn't hit a woman, would you?"-'' Ubel being a craven. She has one big personal weakness, she is a coward. While she has no problems rampaging through villages and cities and taking on anything weaker than herself, once push comes to shove and her natural Jotunn advantages are countered or even overpowered she is expected to flee. Quotes: *"Humans are good for one thing, food." '' Trivia: *Ubel is German for 'evil', however her name is ironically masculine. *Ubel doesn't like getting dirty,thus she is known to bathe herself often after getting blood on her hands. *Ubel appears to speak more English than her Germanic accented sister, while it is known that she does indeed speak German. *Dispite being overly girly she never seems to wear rings or piercings. *Dispite being the more evil and moraless one, Ubel does indeed have the softer voice than her sister *Dispite her rather brutish and sadistic treatement of her victims, Ubel appears to be just as smart as her sister. However, Ubel isn't as survial smart as Helga, but rather more cunning and calculative. Category:Females Category:Evil Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC